


[Podfic of] Tetrahedron (Five Kisses When There Wasn't A Ghost, And One When There Was)

by klb



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by psocoptera</p><p>Author's summary: Four vertices, six connections. Endgame Erin/Abby and Patty/Holtzmann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Tetrahedron (Five Kisses When There Wasn't A Ghost, And One When There Was)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tetrahedron (Five Kisses When There Wasn't A Ghost, And One When There Was)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777141) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Tetrahedron.mp3) | **Size:** 38.9 MB | **Duration:** 1:02:16

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This story is incredible, and I knew from the second I read it (and saw that psocoptera has blanket permission, yay!) that I wanted to podfic it. I enjoyed recording and editing this so much, and even though I am glad to be posting it so that I'll stop fiddling, I'm also going to miss working on it. The characters in this are so well-drawn and it was incredibly satisfying to get to explore them more through recording and editing this.
> 
> A million thanks to swiiftly, who gave me the gift of pre-listening to each scene and telling me good things she heard in them. It made a huge difference in keeping me feeling positive about my own work and not just focusing on my shortcomings.


End file.
